What a Cutie
by Jaytheunseen1
Summary: G.I. Joe is in love but he is constantly given obstacles by his lover...


"what a cutie"

It was a dark and dark night. The stars shimmering through the leaves of the banana trees. They were on the beach, and this was their last night together.

G.I. Joe brushed his mustache with his partner's fingers ever so gently. Blushing a little, he let out a tiny sigh that was really tiny but also breathy in his partner's ear. "Oh Magmortar, my love for you rages like the fires of Mordor. You know like... where they destroyed the ring... or something...

"Magma... Magmortar..." Said the Magmortar. Magmortar began to gently caress GI Joe's nipples. His flame hands though caused them to get sunburn. Awkwardly, Magmortar ignored this and tried to move on.

"Ouch! My Nip-po-p-po-po-po-p-po-Nipo" G.I. Joe started to beat box "Boomshack tss boomshack tss mmf tss mff shack wackashikiki tss mmshaka" Magmortar was not impressed. He was not moved by the sound of music. In fact, he had a hearing aid where he can not hear music. "What's wrong Maggie? You always loved my BEATBLOXing"

Suddenly and almost immediately, the Magmortar transformed.

Into a can of Pringles.

"WHAT." G.I. Joe jumped out of his seat, sand sticking to his beefy thighs, his shortshorts riding up his tight/hard butt. "Who are you! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAGGIE!" The Pringles can brushed his mustache with G.I. Joe's mustache ever so gently. "We are mustache men now, is there any other way I can please you MASTER?"

The Pringles can looked at him and then winked at him for a moment, and then just gave him a wink like, "You know what to do." The pringles can then unzipped his pants to reveal a giant Pringles cock underneath. The Pringles can looked at GI Joe as if saying, "Doggy position".

G.I. Jow shed a little tear from his little, masculin eye. "How did you know... I always wanted a giant dick for Christmas." This was definately his day. He remembered when he was a little boy and all he wrote on his Christmas list was GIANT COCK. He was always confused when his mother would spank him afterwards. It was a hard life being a giant cock lover. But here is. Standing in from of the most giantest cock he has ever seen. He giggled with delight. But no... this was wrong... this wasn't Magmortar.

"I love giant cock, but where is my lover?" The Pringles can heard this and started to get fierce. "No. There is no more time for him. Only us. NOW GET ON THE GROUND YOU WHORE!"

GI Joe began to cry, he slowly got down on his knees and put his hands on the ground. He saw the sand soak up his tears.

Pringles Can wasted no time and plunged right into GI Joe.

Joe's recent sadness became overwhelmed by a sudden rush in pleasure and ecstasy, as the cock rapidly began to enter and exit his moist cave.

"How did you... You found my vagina!" G.I. Joe was overwhelmed with emotion. "magmortar could never find that thing... you..." He let out a loud mannish moan that was filled with lust and desire. "you are the one for me!... What flavour are you?"

"Pie flavour..."

At that instant, G.I. Joe exploded with butt juices and semen and the Pringles Can exploded with pie juices and blueberries. It made a wonderful jam that they sold later that day for $2.50 a jar.

-  
>2 weeks later<p>

GI Joe stood in the kitchen, butt naked aside from his pink frilly apron. He was washing the dishes from that pie they had last night. Delicious Pringles pie. Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Is that you, sugar pea?" He turned and around to his horror stood... Big Ditto... Ditto's evolved form. Big Ditto has been Pringles and Magmortar all along.

"You... You..." G.I. Joe was getting really hot in the face. It was red. "You... MONSTER!" He whipped his head around smashing vases and the like. Big Ditto sat there expressionless. G.I. Joe went on fire and strangled the Big Ditto. They both died.

-  
>Prequel<p>

WAIT. There is more! The evel trannypoptart queendemanded  
>That ALL women be panted green then peed on, underr the rule of the great assking debby<br>debby would cum on every man, vhild, and woman that daresto eat food in the happy of trannyville.


End file.
